worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
SBB Yamato Class
Backround The first ship built by earth using wave motion technology, and the most famous, the Yamato class was a powerful ship. It was very difficult to destroy due to it's armour, firepower and crew. Built around the Wave motion cannon, this class of ship was easily the match of nearly any and every ship in any enemy fleet they may face. Model Type - Yamato. Only one ship of this class exists and that is the Argo (Yamato in original series) Class - Space Battleship Crew - 114 + 80 pilots/troops MDC By Location Main Hull - 65 000 Main Turrets - 2 000 Secondary Turrets - 1 000 Main Engine - 20 000 Secondary Engines - 5 000 Main Cannons - 1 000 Secondary Cannons - 500 Anti-Battlecraft Guns - 200 Bridge Tower - 10 000 Atmospheric Wings - 5 000 Maneuvering Fins - 1 500 Observation Pod - 10 000 Sensor and Comm Antenna - 1 000 Hanger Doors - 12 000 Torpedo Launchers - 2 500 Missile Launchers - 750 Wave Motion Cannon - 15 000 AR - 18 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including the equivalent of 30mm. Speed Flying - Mach 8 in Space, Mach 4 in atmosphere FTL - Space Warp - 3000 LY per Jump limited to 2 jumps per day Range - Effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 77m Length - 265.8m Width - 34.6m Weight - 62000 tons Cargo - 1000s of tons Power System - Wave Motion Engine Weapons Weapon Type - Type 18 Wave Motion Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/installation Range - 600 000km Damage - 3d6x100 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 every 5 minutes Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - 45cm 45cal Heavy Shock Cannon (9 guns in 3 turrets) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 3d6x100+200 per gun or 1d6x1000 per full turret blast Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 15cm 60cal Light Shock Cannons (6 guns in 2 turrets) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 150 000km Damage - 2d4x100+100 per gun or 4d6x100+300 full turret blast Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 2 Barrelled Anti-Battle Craft Pulse Laser Turrets (28, 14 per side) Primary Purpose - anti-battlecraft Range - 6000m Damage - 2d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - 3 Barrelled Anti-Battle Craft Pulse Laser Turrets (6, 3 per side) Primary Purpose - anti-battlecraft Range - 6000m Damage - 3d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - 4 Barrelled Anti-Battle Craft Pulse Laser Turrets (6, 3 per side) Primary Purpose - anti-battlecraft Range - 6000m Damage - 4d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Light Missile Launcher (8 in a stack system) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 25 000km Damage - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 8 3 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Launchers (12, 6 forward, 6 rear) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 100 000km Damage - 6d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Light Missile Launchers (16, 8 per side) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 25 000km Damage - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 1 per launcher, 3 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Carried Craft ''' upto 80 battlecraft (55 fighters and 25 shuttles etc) '''Bonuses and Penalties -4 dodge versus other ships -10 dodge versus fighters Systems of Note Radar - Range of 500 000 000km and can track 1000 targets Communications - Range of billions of km Sensors - Includes: infra red, thermal, seismic as well as several spectrometers, with a range of 100 000 000km Targeting Computer Systems - +2 strike ranged Magnetic Wave Projector - Allows a ship to be pulled or pushed away, or asteroids. Items can then be used to block incoming attacks or be used to attack as well References Used Star Blazers TV Series Starblazers Technical Companion